


Hooked

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Yang comes home from work and has a surprise for her wife.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Hooked

Blake's ears twitched when she heard the sound of the apartment door open and close but she didn't bother looking up from her laptop.

"Hey babe, welcome home!" she called out. Most days the process of Yang coming home was exactly the same but tonight was slightly different. Yang came rushing into the living room, lept onto the couch next to Blake, and threw her arms around her wife.

"Hey you!" Yang exclaimed as she squeezed Blake tight. Blake glanced at her laptop to make sure it was okay and then wrapped her arms around Yang and gave her a squeeze in return.

"You're in a good mood. Good day at work?"

"What? Oh, no, of course not. Work is boring as shit!" Yang released Blake from the tight embrace and sat back on the couch. "I'm just excited to see my wife, that's all."

Blake eyed Yang suspiciously. She could tell that Yang was hiding something. Yang was _terrible_ at hiding things and she was currently vibrating with excitement and grinning like an idiot.

"Okay, what are you up to. What are you planning." Blake said with a smirk.

"Me? Up to something? I would never." Yang tried to give an innocent smile. She held the smile for nearly a whole second before she broke and started laughing. She held up an unmarked paper bag for Blake to see. "I just got you a present, that's all. No funny business, I swear."

"Uh huh."

"Here-" Yang pulled a hat out of the bag and handed it to Blake. She took the hat from her eagerly smiling wife and rolled her eyes when she read the text on it.

"'Women want me, fish fear me.'" she read aloud. Between the two lines of text was a fish that looked vaguely like some sort bass.

"Oh shit, wait-" Yang took the hat from Blake, pulled a second hat out of the bag, and handed that one over next.

"... 'And I'm Hooked'. Yang-" When Blake looked up at her wife, she had put on the first had and her smile had somehow grown even bigger than before.

"They're great, right!?" she said, her voice full of genuine excitement. Blake's lips quivered as she tried to hold back a smile. "Come on, put yours on."

Yang took the hat from Blake's hands and flopped it atop her head. Whoever made the hat clearly didn't account for faunus to wear it because it sat uncomfortably and awkwardly over top of her ears. Outside of Menagerie, it was a much more common problem than she had thought it'd be but since she didn't normally wear hats it never really bothered her.

"Aw, yeah, it looks great." Yang muttered as she pulled her scroll out of her pocket.

"We are _never_ wearing these in public." Blake decreed. She started to blush when she realized Yang was holding her scroll up to take a picture of her wearing this ridiculous hat. "Ok, you can have _one_ picture but you're not allowed to post it online."

"Awww, please?"

"Absolutely not."

Yang gave her a pouty look but didn't push her luck. She pulled Blake up next to her and took a selfie of the two of them in their ridiculous hats. Once she took the picture, she sat back and was on her scroll for slightly longer than was comfortable before she spoke up again.

"Hey, group chats don't count as 'online', right?"

"What-" By the time Blake had processed the question, her own scroll buzzed with a new message. She picked it up off the coffee table and felt a sense of dread as she felt it buzz several more times. All the new notifications were for the group chat they had set up between Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

Yang had sent the picture for everyone to see.

 _'Wow, she actually did it'_ from Weiss. Ruby keysmashed and followed it up with several crying-laughing emojis. An all-caps _'DANGIT'_ from Nora and some gloating about winning a bet from Jaune. Ren sent a single grinning emoji and Pyrrha sent a very sweet _'Aww, you two look so cute!'_

When Blake looked back at Yang, she was stifling laughter. "What?" she asked, pretending to be innocent. Blake took a deep breath, set her scroll back down on the coffee table, and moved her laptop out of the way. Once she was settled, she lunged at Yang, put her arms around her shoulders, and tackled her down onto the couch.

"You!" she yelled in faux-anger. She used her own body weight to pin Yang down and let her hands roam up and down her wife's sides as she tickled her relentlessly. Yang laughed and let it happen, not fighting back at all and only resting her hands on Blake's hips. Blake eventually came to a rest and laid atop her wife, resting her head against Yang's chest and listened to the blonde's accelerated heart beat.

"You love me." Yang declared.

"I _do_ love you." Blake agreed. "Even if you have a terrible sense of humor."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/ThatLastly)


End file.
